Changing A Life
by Darkus Rose Gurl
Summary: "Never have I been excepted in my world, but this world, I just might be." Colleen 'Colle' Darkus was never excepted by her fellow peers. Her own family thought of her as an outcast, her only escape? Anime. She draws, makes up stories, and is inseparable from those on TV. So what happens when she was given the chance to escape into her favorite anime show and fix the broken bits?
1. Back Story

**This is my first Bakugan fanfic so go easy on meh kay? All my other stories will be updated soon, so do not worry your arses about it. No, I am not British, I just like saying their weird, but cool, words.**

* * *

**Now here is the full summary:**

**"Never have I been excepted in my world, but this world, I just might be." Colleen 'Colle' Darkus was never excepted by her fellow peers. Her own family thought of her as an outcast, her only escape? Anime. She draws, makes up shows, and is inseparable from those on TV. So what happens when she was given the chance to escape to her favorite anime show and fix the broken bits? Will she take it and end her suffering in the real word? Or will she turn down all the options and continue living her life in her own fairytale world? Will she discover more to the matter at hand than she had thought?**

* * *

"Your a freak!"

"Your a girl, not a boy! Start acting like a girl!"

"No one loves you. No one ever has, nor ever will!"

"Just go home and end your life already! Not like anyone would notice nor care if you died!"

_These were the words that 13 year old Colleen 'Colle' Darkus hears everyday of her life. Just because her hair was a different color than her family's, and her eyes were a color never seen before in a human eye she was labeled the local freak. An just because of these little flaws, she was pushed out as the outcast. The unwanted, bullied young girl that you would think cries her eyes out and cuts from depression, but no. Instead she puts all her pain into her anime drawings. If someone would have seen the sketches, paintings, and sculptures in her room they would have thought an artist lived there instead. But, here is the catch, she made every single piece of art in her small dark purple room. _

_When she is down Colle just grabs a piece of paper and starts to either write a story with one of her characters, or draws them in an area never seen before by her own multicolored eyes. It is how she let's all her sorrow out, without doing something she knows that she will regret forever._

_Now, do not get her wrong, Colle has tried multiple times to hurt herself, but she was never able to complete the task of self-harm. So instead she would bury her head into a manga magazine and wish her life was like one of the characters. Colle's favorit anime has to be Bakugan Battle Brawlers. She would always wish her life could be like Runo's, with the over protective parents and friends who care. Or even Alice's life, with her loving grandfather. But, sadly no. Colle could never have a life like that, until someone hears her prays. _

_Now that she is suddenly pulled into a portal and having someone she never thought could be real, asking for her help, will she be excepted into someone's life for once? Will her life finally be wonderful like in all the anime and manga's she has been hiding behind her whole life? Or will her differences get her pushed back into the sorrowful life?_


	2. Chapter 1: Portals

**Not really sure where I am going with this story, but I guess we will learn together. Have fun reading this.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Portals _

In side the Miski's family café the Bakugan Battle Brawlers discus there next move. Ideas are sent flying around the table as Runo Miski and Alice Gahabich serve the other remaining customers. Their top priority? Masquerade. He has been taking Bakugan after Bakugan away from their brawler.

"What if we all battle him at one time?" Julie suggests.

Shaking his head at the silver haired girl Shun replies', "Still wouldn't work." Was the simple answer.

Sighing, Dan leans back into his chair. "What about one of us battles him first then after that battle another one of us goes right into a battle. He'd be tired by the time he battles the last one!" He shouts.

"I though you'd be smarter Daniel. After he brawls he disappears!" Runo sassed him.

Placing another plate on a near by table Alice finally joins in, "You could always just ask those who have already battled him what his strategies are. Then after that you could just put them together so he surprise you with an attack."

Nodding his head, Marucho says, "I agree with Alice. It would be smart and easier."

Scoffing at that Julie back-sasses him, "pleas. You're only saying that because you have a crush on her!"

This causes the younger blonde to blush and stutter out, "no-not true!" His face just gets redder as his friends laugh at him.

Walking over to him, Alice places her hand on his shoulder. "It's alright Marucho," smiling at him she places a quick kiss on his cheek making him go even redder if it is possible. This just causes the laughter to get louder, even Shun lets out a chuckle.

* * *

While that was going on in the Animated world of Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Colleen was sketching one of her favorite characters from the show. Her hand moves quickly across the piece of paper in her newest sketch pad with light and easy strokes. Light pink tongue sticking out of the corner of her reddish lips as she shades in the last part of the characters hair.

"And, done!" She whisper-shouts out seeing as it is after one in the morning. Placing the pencil down on her small art desk she looks over the sketch. Nodding in approval she grabs another pencil, write the name of the character, and then signs her name at the bottom of the page. "Can't believe I finally finished you," she whispers to the sketch. Laughing like the character on the page replied to her, she carefully rips the page out of the book and places it into a photo books with other successful sketches.

Sighing as she closes the book, placing it on the book shelf with the others, Colleen looks out the window. Smiling at the moon that shines through her dark purple drapes, she walks over to it. While she pushes the dark fabric she did not notice the bright light behind her. Once the window was fully open Colleen suddenly grabs onto the drain pipe and uses it to pull herself out the window. As she continues her way up the side of the house to the roof the cold October wind graces the bare skin of her arms, legs, neck and face.

"Beautiful," her whisper is sent away by the genital wind. A smile still placed on her reddish lips Colleen looks over the street that she has lived on her whole life. "To bad no one cares," a tear slips through her now glazed over eyes. The smile soon disappears at the thought of all the harsh words that have been sent at her over the years. "Just for being different. Who else goes through this?" She asks the moon, the stars, herself.

Laying down atop the roof she stares at the different stars forming the constellations she has known since she was six. Lifting the pointer finger of her pale left hand she starts to trace the invisible lines.

"Will I ever be able to escape this sorrow?"

Only if she would of looked down sooner would she of known that her life was about to change. Only one question remains:

**For the better or worse?**

* * *

_Tada! Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Tell me what you think of it okay? _


End file.
